Secreto de tres hermanas
by Liilapops
Summary: Las hermanas Evans mantienen un secreto por años. James y Lily no mueren... pero alguien lo hace en su lugar.
1. Maggie Evans

**Si quieren matarme al leer este nuevo fic de mi creación, HÁGANLO. Lily y James Potter sobrevivieron... pero... de una manera un tanto peculiar. **

**Acepto quejas, comentarios y que me tiren huevos o cualquier cosa (pero si me quieren tirar huevos esperen a octubre, no quiero recibirlos antes de tiempo). También advierto, que este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter NO canon.**

* * * * *

**Capítulo 1: Marguerite Evans.**

10 de octubre de 1981.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Petunia... tengo que decirte algo que mamá nunca te ha dicho.

Petunia Dursley miró a su hermana con cara rara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes de morir?

La señora Evans había muerto dos años atrás, poco después del casamiento de su hija menor, realizado meses después que el de su hija mayor. Con ella, también había muerto su esposo, dejando a Petunia y a Lily "solas" en el mundo.

-Porque esperaba un momento especial. Pero me dijo que te lo dijera. A mí me lo dijo antes de morir, sácandome de dudas.

El restaurante en Londres, donde se habían reunido las hermanas, estaba lleno de gente, lo que provocaba que Lily tuviera que hablar bajo.

-¿Te acuerdas un verano, que al volver de mi colegio, te dije que había una niña muy parecida a mí en mi mismo curso pero en otra casa?  
-Claro que recuerdo. Es más, hasta me acuerdo que nuestros padres se sorprendieron al ver que decías eso.

Petunia fingía que no tenía hermana. Pero eso era solo cuando estaba con Vernon, su esposo. En la fiesta después de su casamiento, había hablado con Lily, y se habían perdonado por lo mal que lo habían pasado los ocho años anteriores. La mayor había reconocido que eran celos lo que tenía. Y Lily le dijo que fingiera que la odiaba, para que no sospecharan.

Lily había instalado teléfono en su casa, para llamarse. Pero lo último era con una condición.

***Flashback***

-Pero cuando nos llamemos, para que Vernon no sospeche que nos arreglamos, tenemos que hacer algo -mencionó Petunia. Estaban en el cuarto de visitas de la casa de ella, luego de su casamiento. Habían ido a arreglar cosas.

-Sí. Tendría que inventarme un nombre.

-¿Por qué no usamos tu segundo nombre, hermanita? Vernon no lo conoce.

-Es verdad... así que en vez de Lily, tendría que ser Geraldine.

-Hagámosla más fácil... Geri.

-Buena idea.

***Fin Flashback***

-Tuney, esto es algo importante. Tenemos una hermana más, una hermana que es gemela mía. Y como yo, es ya-sabés-qué.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
-El profesor Dumbledore... ¿lo recuerdas, no?

-Sí.

-...le dijo a mamá que era gracias a nuestro ADN. Si éramos mellizas, eso no iba a ser posible. Pero al ser gemelas, ocurrió lo inesperado.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Atrás tuyo.

Petunia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Idéntica a Lily. Se dio cuenta de que esa era su otra hermana.

-Tuney, ella es Marguerite. Maggie, ella es Petunia.

El abrazo que se dieron Petunia y Marguerite fue evidente. No se conocían, a pesar de ser hermanas.

-Siéntate, Maggie. Todavía no le mencioné el tema.

La aludida se sentó, al lado de Lily, y se miraron entre ambas.

-Tuney. Como sabrás, debido a que te lo conté, mi esposo James tiene un hermano gemelo, llamado Henry. Son idénticos. Y, esto también te lo conté, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos anda detrás de nosotros. Por eso, James y yo decidimos arriesgarnos. Dejar a Harry, nuestro hijo, como sabrás, con Henry y Maggie. Pensará que son sus padres, y nosotros irnos de Gran Bretaña por un tiempo, al menos hasta el año que Harry ingrese a Hogwarts. Un cambio de roles.

-Es muy riesgoso.

-Lo sabemos. Voldemort anda atrás de nosotros, y no nos va a matar. Harry, con suerte, se va a salvar. Te venimos a decir adiós. Lo más probable que nunca más nos veas. Al menos a Maggie.

-Bueno, quiero que sepan que las voy a extrañar... ¿qué pasará con Harry?

-Se quedará contigo si el plan sale bien. Intenta hacer creer que no lo quieres, personalmente no me importa, porque es para su bien. Ya te enterarás de todo.

Luego de un rato, y una larguísima charla, las Evans se despidieron y se fueron, casi convencidas de que iba a ser la única vez que se vieran las tres.

02 de noviembre de 1981.

Privet Drive Número 4.

-Maggie... Maggie.

_Petunia:_

_Lily y Maggie me contaron que tú sabes la verdad. Pero sabes que tienes que fingir._

_James y Lily se encuentran en Escocia, escondidos como muggles y como la familia Evans. Tienen todas las comunidades muggles, así que espera la llamada._

_Maggie y Henry murieron la noche del 31. Harry se salvó, como verás. Maggie usó el amor para salvarlo. Un encantamiento muy difícil hecho con ayuda de Lily, verdadera madre de Harry._

_Por última cosa, solo te pido que lo cuides. Sé muy bien lo que te dijo Lily. Sé que sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Intenta olvidar lo sucedido. Finge que Harry tiene una vida de muggle. Por favor. Cuídalo. En nombre de tus hermanas, James y Henry._

_Un saludo._

_Espero que tu familia esté bien._

_Se despide,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-¿Qué pasó, Petunia?

-Nada. Te lo explico adentro.

* * * * *

**¡Mátenme si quieren! Espero que les guste este primer capi.**

**¡Dejen comentarios! Los espero para saber si voy bien en mi historia.**

**Liila !**


	2. Énepe

**Gracias a los reviews. Paso a contestarlos, antes del capítulo 2:**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: No, se cría con sus tíos como en el libro. Todo el mundo cree que los muertos son Lily y James, dado que sus hermanos eran gemelos idénticos a ellos.**

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Bueno, aquí actualizo como querías. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Lena Hale Black: Tienes razón, yo siempre quise que Petunia y Lily se llevaran bien. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

*** * * * ***

**Capítulo 2: Énepe.**

20 de agosto de 1982.

Privet Drive Número 4.

Inglaterra.

¡RIING! ¡RIING!

-¡Oye, tú, muchacho! ¡Atiende el teléfono, estamos ocupados!

Harry Potter, de dos años, no sabía hablar por teléfono, pero sabía hablar. Se dirigió a él con una cara rara... esperando que no pasara nada. Nada raro, al menos.

-¿Hola?

-Hola. ¿Quién habla?

-Ha... Harry.

-¡Ah, Harry! No quiero extenderme mucho, pásame con Petunia. De parte de Geri.

-¡Tía Petunia! Es Geri.

-¡Geri! Chau, Harry. Charla de mujeres.

El niño se fue preguntando quién era la dueña de aquella voz tan conocida.

* * *

20 de agosto de 1982.

Edimburgo, Escocia.

-¿Le dijiste? -preguntó James Potter.

-Sí. Le dije. Es más, si es niña, se va a llamar Geraldine.

-Pensé que le ibas a poner Marguerite.

-No, no. Geraldine. Geraldine Hilary, para ser exactos.

-Me gusta. Si es varón...

-No se me ocurre ningún nombre. Pero bueno. Eso lo pensamos después.

-¡Falta muy poco para que nazca!  
-Eso es lo de menos. Tendría que vigilar a Alexa. Va a ir a Francia en estos días.

-¿A qué lugar de Francia?

-Creo, no estoy seguro, que Dijon. Trabajo para la Orden.

-¿Qué trabajo?

Alexa Potter era la hermana mayor de James. La chica era un año y medio mayor que su hermano, pero nunca había sido registrada como una hermana de James hasta la muerte de Henry y Maggie. La razón era simple: sus padres, al ver que Alexa no era parecida a ellos, sino a su tío, la habían mandado a Europa continental, más precisamente a Finlandia, donde vivían sus tíos Charles y Katrina. Había estudiado en Durmstrang y había vuelto a Inglaterra cuando terminó sus estudios.

-Fácil, mi queridísima Lily: tiene que atrapar a un mortífago, conocido como Énepe.

-¿Énepe?

-Al parecer, es mago, pero se camufla muy bien en un mundo de muggles. Alexa está en Dijon intentando atraparlo. Dijeron que por estos días iba a estar ahí. Si no lo hace, tiene que ir a Milán y a Las Vegas, dentro de dos y cuatro semanas respectivamente.

-¿Y?

-Ahí está lo bueno del asunto. Ale tiene una amiga de la escuela muggle que lo conoce. ¿Te hablé de Maria?

-Si, me hablaste. Ya sé quién es.

-Bueno. Intentará atraparlo con su ayuda. Ya ha hecho demasiadas cosas malas.

-Espero que lo logre.

* * *

26 de agosto de 1982.

Dijon, Francia.

-¿Estás segura, Ale? -susurró Maria.

-Sí. No entiendo porqué viniste a ayudarme. Liz tiene nueve días. Ni hablar de Hannah... ni de Sophie. Ni de Kat y Mat.

-A las chicas las dejé con mi madre. Puede cuidar a cinco.

Alexa recordó, efectivamente, que Emilia, la madre de Maria, tenía treinta y siete años, contrastando con los veintitrés de su hija mayor.

-Ay, Meri. Pero sos muggle. Sabés hace muchos años de mi condición... ¿y aún así me ayudás?

-Sí. ¿Sabes por qué?

-No.

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando cumplí once años, me mudé a Francia con mis padres?

-Sí. Lo que me extrañó fue que tu hermano más chico era bebé. Y se arriesgaron.

-Mi padre.

Johannes, padre de Maria, era una persona muy rara. Sus dos hijas mayores, Maria y Astrid; o mejor dicho Meri y Assie, habían investigado mucho sobre la familia de su padre. Pero nunca le dijeron a nadie los resultados. Alexa era la mejor amiga de ambas, y cuando ésta les dijo su condición de bruja, y que los que ellas creían sus padres no eran, si no que eran sus tíos, su confianza mutua había avanzado.

-¿Qué?

-Nos fuimos a Francia... porque mi abuela era una squib. Somos doce hermanos, y la única bruja es Assie.

-¿Assie? ¿Por eso se fueron a Francia?  
-Estudió en Beauxbatons. Mamá no quería que estudiara en Durmstrang.

-Lo entiendo. A mi mucho no me gusto.

-¿Hablaban de mi?

Assie, dos años menor que Meri, se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡Assie! ¿Qué hacés?

-Vengo a ayudarlas. Dumbledore sabe que mi hermana es muy buena amiga de Alexa Lillianne Potter. Me acabo de unir a la Orden.

Y es que Meri era de las pocas personas muggles que conocía algo de la Orden del Fénix. Exceptuando a Petunia Dursley, antes Evans.

-Bueno. Vamos a buscar nuestro objetivo, Assie. Meri, ayudá por favor. Sos la espía encubierta. No sospechan que estás en contacto con brujas.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

* * *

26 de septiembre de 1982.

Las Vegas, Estados Unidos.

-¿QUÉ? -Maria estaba sorprendida. Era imposible no estarlo. En los titulares de los diarios muggles se leía todo el escombro que ella, Assie, Alexa y otras personas habían armado.

_**Atrapado prófugo de la justicia inglesa y brasileña**_

_Énepe, como todos lo conocen, ha sido atrapado ayer por un grupo de muchachas cuando quiso raptar a un bebé recién nacido, que dieron solamente el dato de sus nombres: Kendra y Hannah._

_Énepe, prófugo de la justicia inglesa y brasileña desde 1978, logró el año pasado algo que la gente festejó, pero hubo una comunidad que no lo hizo._

_Estados Unidos está reunida con la gente de la comunidad, a la cual pertenece Énepe, para aclarar asuntos relacionado con lo sucedido._

_Alexa Potter, y las hermanas Maria y Astrid Plumbberie, fueron las que atraparon a Énepe. Si quiere saber como atraparon a Énepe, lea la crónica en la página tres._

-¡No lo puedo creer! -casi gritó Assie.

-Suerte que estamos encubiertas... si no todo el mundo se nos tiraría encima.

-Abrí la página tres. Por algo Holly nos dio el diario.

_Holland Mitchell, antes Speed, residente en Las Vegas desde 1969 y casada con Keith Mitchell, fue la posible víctima del ataque._

_Holland, que hasta el día de ayer tenía dos hijas, Sophie (5) y Nadine (11 meses), dio a luz a su hija Kendra en uno de los hospitales de la zona a las cuatro de la tarde. Dos horas después, y abandonando el lugar en el cual se encontraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Énepe se dirigió al lugar. Pero Alexa Lillianne Potter, y las hermanas Plumbberie se pusieron en acción gracias a Stephanie Lynn Wilson, de catorce años. Stephanie, conocida como Stelly, y su amiga Keira Kimberly Speed (Keki), de trece años, vieron al individuo salir del hotel en el cual residía. Sophie Lynn Wilson (Solly), hermana de la nombrada Stephanie, de cinco años, la anteriormente nombrada Sophie Nicole Mitchell, también de cinco años, y Hannah Marie Plumbberie de cuatro, hija de una de las hermanas, junto a Wilson y Speed, avisaron a Potter y Plumbberie (ambas) que lo atraparon en el hospital dispuesto a raptar a la recién nacida Kendra. Seguramente el día treinta tendremos más noticias._

-Lo de ayer en la parte deportiva ocupa medio diario. ¿Dónde estaba Annika ayer?  
-Con Marcus.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

* * *

26 de septiembre de 1982.

Privet Drive, Número 4. 

Inglaterra.

-¡Petunia!

-¿Si, Vernon?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel criminal que quiso asesinar a Marge?  
-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Énepe.

-¡Fue capturado! Por una tal Alexa Potter, y unas hermanas llamadas Maria y Astrid Plumbberie.

-¿Potter? ¿Dijiste Potter?  
-Sí, como aquel desgraciado.

-Ale.

-¿Qué dijiste?  
-No, nada. Dije Ale. Me acordé de alguien.

Y no era para menos, porque Ale, la persona de quien Petunia se había acordado era Alexa Lillianne Potter, hermana de James. La misma Alexa que nombraba Vernon.

* * *

26 de septiembre de 1982.

Edimburgo, Escocia.

-¡Un mes! ¡Todo eso tardaron!

-¿Quiénes son las hermanas Plumbberie?

-Según tengo entendido, la mayor, Maria, es muggle. La otra, Astrid, es bruja. Estudió en Beauxbatons, salió hace dos años. Al menos eso sé.

James le sonrió a Lily, pero ella se contuvo, al sentir un llanto.

-Geri.

Geraldine Potter. La hija de Lily y James, que creían estar igual que con Harry: muy felices.

* * * * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Ya tengo escritos los capítulos tres (vida de Alexa, una "hermana perdida") y cuatro, y estoy escribiendo el cinco. Así que voy a actualizar pronto.**

**Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas. Especialmente la captura de ese mortífago, un año después de la primera caída de Voldemort.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Liila!**


	3. Ale

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Pero antes de contestarlos, les digo que este capítulo habla de la vida de Alexa, hermana de James y Henry, y no de la historia en general. Sería un capítulo flashforward. Y no va a ser el único. Ahora sí. Paso a contestar los reviews:**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Si, alguna vez lo tuvo, pero pocas. La razón son los viajes de Vernon por negocios cuando era chico. Petunia es muy disimulada, y todo el mundo cree que odia a Harry, menos Dudley, que también tiene que disimular. Vernon si que odia a Harry, y Marge también. Harry durmió en una alacena, pero Petunia la limpiaba seguido, y tenía cosas bonitas.**

**Lena Hale Black: Gracias por lo que dijiste, y Énepe es partidario de Voldemort, y sí, es hombre (lamentablemente).**

**Rianne Black: Está bien que los odies, pero todo el mundo (bueno, la mayor parte, incluido Harry) piensa que están muertos. Pero Petunia trata un poco mejor a Harry cuando no está Vernon, y Dudley también.**

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Harry no sabe que es Lily, se presentó como Geri, solamente Petunia sabe quien es. Vivió en un ambiente más aceptable que el del libro. En este capítulo se añade algún que otro personaje.**

**Melrose Cullen: Sí, no te preocupes, todo se empieza a desarrollar mejor a partir del capítulo cuatro. Con que entiendas la trama basta, al menos por ahora.**

**A todos ustedes (o todas), gracias. Me dan muchos ánimos de seguir.**

* * * * *

**Capítulo 3: Ale**

21 de septiembre, 1958.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Es una niña... una hermosa niña.

-¿Y cómo le pondremos?  
-Ya te dije, me gustaría mucho que el segundo nombre fuera Lillianne... como mi madre.

-Muy bien, querida.

-Ahora, el primer nombre lo eliges tú.

-Alexa. No sé la razón, pero Alexa Potter queda muy bien.

-Disculpen, señores... ¿cómo se llamará la niña?

-Alexa Lillianne Potter.

-¿Me deletrea Lillianne, por favor? Hay muchas maneras de escribirlo.

-Sí, claro.

La enfermera, luego de escribir el nombre de la recién nacida, y fue cuando los padres primerizos se miraron entre ellos.

-Alexa Lillianne Potter. Queda muy bien. Esta niña va a triunfar.

-Pero sabes la condición.

-Sí, la sé. No la podemos tener con nosotros, sería peligroso con nuestros trabajos, la dejaríamos mucho tiempo sola.

-Tiene fácil solución.

22 de septiembre de 1958.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-¡Hermanito!

-Charles, Katrina, les tengo que pedir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Saben lo de nuestros trabajos. Alexa tiene que criarse con ustedes. Nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Pero... se van a dar cuenta que no es hija nuestra.

-No, no lo van a hacer. Es muy parecida a ti, Charles. Por favor.

-Está bien. Pero le vamos a decir la verdad.

-Sí, en realidad eso es lo que queremos hacer... pero que diga frente a la gente que es hija de ustedes.

-No hay problema. Nos las arreglaremos.

-Llévensela allá lo más pronto posible.

-¡No te preocupes!

02 de septiembre de 1964.

Helsinki, Finlandia.

-Ale.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-Así se habla. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy ella, pero frente a la gente te comportas así. A no ser que tengas MUCHA confianza.

-Está bien.

-Buena suerte.

-¡Gracias!

Alexa entró, confiada, al salón de clases. La niña de casi seis años era morocha, con un largo cabello negro que llegaba casi hasta la cola, con unos ojos marrón claro. Era una persona muy bonita, a pesar de ser relativamente bajita para su edad, dado que medía ciento quince centímetros de altura. Medía lo mismo que los más chiquitos de su clase, diez o once meses menores que ella.

Pero Alexa, una niña muy feliz, no vivía con sus padres como todos creían. Ella vivía con sus tíos, Charles y Katrina. Alexa era idéntica a su tío, y gracias a eso camuflaba su "verdadera" identidad.

-Hola.

Alexa se dio vuelta y se encontró con una niña, que debería tener cinco años recién cumplidos. Era rubia, con unos ojos azules casi grises, y bastante bonita. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Alexa, por un segundo, la envidió, pero de la manera buena.

-Hola. Soy Alexa Potter.

-No eres de aquí, ¿no?  
-Nací en Inglaterra, pero vivo acá desde bebé. Mi padre es inglés, pero mi madre es de aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Ah, me olvidé de ese detalle. Maria Plumbberie. Bueno, en realidad Maria es mi segundo nombre, pero todos me conocen así. Mi abuela se llama como yo. Mi madre también, pero su segundo nombre es Sofia. Le dicen de todas las maneras.

-Ah, ya entendí. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí. Una hermana de tres años, Astrid. Le decimos As o Assie de cariño. ¿Vos?  
-Sí. Emilia, de seis, y Paula, de dos. Y no sé si contar a mis primos gemelos de cuatro. Están en Inglaterra.

-Me alegro.

21 de diciembre de 1970.

Helsinki, Finlandia.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oís. Me voy a Francia. Hay algo raro. Assie está rara, hace cosas que yo nunca imaginaría. Y de vos no sé nada. Solo sé que vas a un lugar que nunca había escuchado.

-Sí. En realidad, te pedí que vinieras, no solo por eso. Voy a un colegio para gente con capacidades especiales.

-¿Y cuáles son esas capacidades?  
-Soy una bruja. Sí, oíste bien.

-Con razón...

-Solo puedo decirte varias cosas sobre mi mundo. La primera, que no le digas nada a nadie, esto es un secreto entre nosotras. La segunda, donde estudio. Está camuflado para que la gente como vos, a las cuales llamamos muggles. Se llama (bajó la voz para que solo la escuchara Meri) Durmstrang. Pero de esto, nada.

-Está bien... ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tenés nada más para decirme?

-Sí. Mis padres... bueno... no son ellos.

-¡Pero no puedes ser adoptada! Eres idéntica.

-Sí. Es mi tío. Mis verdaderos padres trabajaban mucho cuando nací. Por eso le pidieron a mi tío que me criara, pero con la verdad. Sé que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres desde que tengo tres años.

-¿Algo más?  
-No, nada. ¿Cuándo venís?

-En los veranos. Para mí, excelente. Cumplo en verano, ¿te acordás?  
-Sí, me acuerdo.

14 de julio de 1974.

Helsinki, Finlandia.

-¡Felices quince, Meri! ¡Al fin llegaron! -Emilia Potter (conocida en Inglaterra, cuando iban, como Emily) estaba entusiasmada. La familia Plumbberie había vuelto de Francia como todos los veranos, y ese verano era muy especial. Era el cumpleaños número quince de Maria, la hija mayor. Tanto los quince como los dieciséis eran muy importantes. Y los quince, muy especiales.

-Gracias, Emi. ¿Tus hermanas?

-Gracias por no decir ya sabés qué, Meri -bromeó Ale.

-Sí. Todavía me acuerdo del día en que me lo dijiste.

-¿Cuándo? -quiso saber Paula, la menor de las Potter.

-Antes de irme para Francia. Me extraña que no se lo hayas dicho a Assie.

Astrid Plumbberie y Paula Potter eran muy amigas. Hasta tal punto, que el mayor secreto de Assie solo lo sabía Paula.

-Sí, no sé por qué. Se lo digo hoy, o este verano. Igual.

Emilia y Alexa estudiaban en Durmstrang, una escuela de magia que trataba mucho con las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de todo eso, Emilia y Alexa habían decidido no juntarse con malas personas, y ser ellas mismas, y no convertirse en brujas oscuras, como Gellert Grindelwald, conocido por haber estudiado ahí. Emilia todavía recordaba cuando ella estaba en primero, y los alumnos de séptimo año de la Escuela de Magia Ámeves, ubicada en Sudámerica habían ido a visitarlos. Uno de esos alumnos, encubierto, dado que nadie conocía su nombre real y lo conocían como Énepe, se habia entusiasmado con el colegio. La mejor amiga de Emi, Svetlana, había dicho que Énepe iba directo a ser un mago oscuro. Pero ninguna de las dos sabía que cerca estaba eso.

Paula, en cambio, estudiaba en Beauxbatons: hablaba francés fluidamente, y su madre, Katrina, había sido alumna de ese colegio. Emilia sabía hablar francés, pero no quiso ir a Beauxbatons, por lo que la plaza libre de Emilia Potter quedó para su hermana menor Paula.

-Está bien. Hacelo Pau.

-Sí, lo hago. No te preocupes, Emi.

-Bueno, vamos a nuestro tema. Hora de jorobar a nuestra queridísima Meri.

Maria salió corriendo, con las Potter y Assie atrás.

15 de julio de 1974.

Helsinki, Finlandia.

-Ayer se registró la muerte de una bruja de nacionalidad brasilera. La bruja correspondía al nombre de María Jesús da Silva. Tenía 35 años. Muchos piensan que Lord Voldemort, "El Innombrable" fue el autor de este asesinato. El resto opina que no fue el Innombrable, sino uno de sus seguidores, conocidos con el nombre de mortífagos...

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó Alexa. Emilia estaba mirando el diario que su padre le había dado.

-El diario. ¿Qué más puedo estar leyendo?

-Mmm...

Emilia miró a Ale, y siguió leyendo.

-...conocidos con el nombre de mortífagos. El Ministerio de Magia Inglés ha facilitado los nombres de los mortífagos a capturar, y en esa lista se encontraba un mortífago nacido en Brasil, conocido como... -la chica de diecisiete años abrió muy grandes los ojos, y no pudo evitar exclamar cosas- ¡no puede ser! Si estuviera Svie...

-¿Con qué nombre se conoce a ese mortífago? -Ale se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Énepe.

-¿Qué?

Ale empezó a recordar la historia que un día le había contado su hermana (o mejor dicho, prima). No lo podía creer.

20 de septiembre de 1977.

París, Francia.

Emilia, de veinte; y Alexa, de dieciocho, miraron la casa de los Plumbberie en París.

-Bueno, es aquí.

-Tocá timbre, mi querida.

Emilia miró a su prima y tocaron timbre. Casi inmediatamente, abrió Maria, madre de su tocaya.

-¡Emilia! ¡Alexa! Un gusto verlas. Pasen, por favor. Meri las quiere ver urgente. ¡Mimi! ¡Dejá eso, por favor!

Mia, de dos años, miró tranquilamente a su madre, y dejó con lo que estaba jugando para dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

-¡Emi! ¡Ale!  
Meri se acercaba a sus mejores amigas. Caminaba más lento de lo normal. Aquello era raro.

-¡Meri! ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfecta. Les tengo algo que contar.

-Está bien.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿Assie?  
-Estudiando. Saben que es interna en un colegio.

-Sí, sabemos. Paula también.

-Entiendo. Clarito. Mimi, ¿qué hacés en mi cuarto? Andá para el tuyo, por favor. Necesito hablar con ellas.

Al irse la pequeña Mia, Meri cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-No puedo ir con ustedes a la excursión que van a hacer a África.

Emilia y Alexa, al escuchar eso, se sorprendieron. Hacía meses habían decidido ir a África, las tres juntas. Iban a pasear por todo el continente, especialemente el norte y el sur, las zonas más ricas. No era por nada, pero Emilia lloraba cada vez que veía alguien pobre de rabia, tristeza e impotencia. Aunque eran pocas veces. Así lo había demostrado en una carta que le había enviado a Maria hacía pocos meses.

_Meri:_

_Espero que haya sido una buena idea la mía. La del viaje, te quiero decir. Pero después de lo ayer, solamente vamos al norte y al sur._

_Seguramente te preguntarás por qué. No quiero ver gente pobre. Ayer pasó por casa una nena, de tres o cuatro años, capaz cinco seis... que me partió el corazón. Con Ale la llevamos al orfanato... ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos chicas e íbamos a jugar con esos niños porque nos permitía tu padre?... y allí quedó. Espero que la adopten, era un amor de niña._

_Volviendo al viaje... en septiembre vamos para ahí, un poco antes del cumpleaños de mi prima hermana. Espero que nos esperes con alegría. Nos vemos. Te carteamos con la fecha de la ida._

_Te quiero mucho, y muchos besos para vos, tu familia y tus hermanos._

_Emii.P_

-Pero... sin ti no vamos.

-De verdad quiero ir... pero hay cosas que no me permiten.

-No me digas que te hicieron algo. Te dije que era muy mayor para vos -soltó Emilia.

Meri miró a la castaña con los ojos azules desorbitados.

-No, no es eso. Me hizo feliz...

-¿Qué pasó la...?

-Estoy...

-Estoy... ¿qué?

-¡Meri! ¡Mimi quiere jugar contigo!

-Les mando una carta. Sé donde se están quedando. Espero que entiendan.

-Sí, no tengo problema -suspiró Emilia-. Ale...

-Sí. Pero que llegue pronto, por favor.

-Está bien.

-Nos vamos.

-Está bien. Nos vemos chicas. Saben que las quiero.

21 de septiembre de 1977

París, Francia

-¡! -el grito de Emilia Katrina Potter despertó a media Francia.

-¿Qué? -contestó adormilada Alexa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Acá están tus regalos!

La palabra regalos era mágica para Ale desde chica. Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Emi, rodeada de paquetes.

-¡Gracias, Em!

-De nada. Ábrelos. Los quiero ver.

Ale abrió el primer regalo, y se encontró con una remera de invierno. Seguramente era de parte de sus padres biológicos.

_Ale:_

_¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Te deseamos que pases lo mejor en tu día. Espero que te guste nuestro regalo. Acá debe estar todo como siempre, James y Henry están en Hogwarts, haciendo líos como siempre. James más que Henry, sabes bien que el segundo está en Ravenclaw, y James y sus amigos se mandan todo tipo de cosas. El otro día recibimos una carta de Henry diciendo que James tenía podrido a una tal Lily Evans, ¿lo puedes creer? Acá, al menos, no._

_Te queremos mucho. Sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que perdonarte._

_Mamá y papá._

El resto de los regalos eran de sus hermanos Henry y James, los Plumbberie, sus tíos, y aparte un regalo de Emilia.

Luego de toda la llegada de regalos, llegó el cartero con una carta. La carta era de Meri. Ahí decía la mayor sospecha de Emi. Su mejor amiga, Maria Plumbberie, estaba embarazada. De tres meses.

-Ale... no vamos a África.

-Sí. Al menos hasta que... ella esté mejor.

-¿Pensás largarte a África con una niña recién nacida?

-No. Directamente pienso en NO ir.

04 de marzo de 1978.

Sudáfrica.

-No entiendo nada -susurró Emilia.

-A ver, Emilia Katrina. Entendelo. Parte del sueño cumplido. Aunque sea muy poco.

-Lo sé, nena.

La enfermera salió de la sala de partos.

-¿Algún familiar de Maria Plumbberie?

-No, somos amigas. Nos pidieron a nosotras.

-Ah, entonces pueden pasar. Pero cuando llegue algún familiar, déjenle el lugar.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Somos de confianza.

-Bueno. Díganme sus nombres -la doctora sacó un papel.

-Emilia Katrina Potter, y Alexa Lillianne Potter.

-¿Son hermanas?  
-Sí.

-¿Fechas de nacimiento?

-30 de agosto de 1957, y 21 de septiembre de 1958.

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-¿Todo eso?

-Para que, si hacen otra visita, tener sus datos.

-Bueno. Mi lugar de nacimiento es Helsinki, Finlandia -contestó Emilia.

-Londres, Inglaterra.

-Muchas gracias.

La doctora se fue, y las hermanas entraron al dormitorio donde su mejor amiga se encontraba con una bebé de tres kilogramos de pesos, de cabellera rubia.

-¡Meri!

-Hola, chicas. Les presento a Hanna.

-Es... hermosa.

-Parecida a vos.

30 de octubre de 1981.

Inglaterra.

-Segura.

-Sí, segura. Henry.

-Lo sé.

Henry Potter se preparó para morir.

-Ale, segura de lo que estás haciendo.

-Sí, disculpen. Me tengo que ir. Tengo... varias cosas que hacer.

Alexa Potter se retiró. Junto a ella, su prima Emilia, de 24, y su otra prima Paula, de 20. Junto a ellas, una niña de un año, Leanne, hija de Alexa, madre soltera. Emilia también tenía un hijo, Charlie, de cuatro recién cumplidos. Paula estaba embarazada de dos meses.

-Espero que no pase nada.

-Sí. Hasta que vayan a Hogwarts. Por si no te diste cuenta, Leanne estará en el mismo año que Harry.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron. Ya verían lo que pasaría.

* * * * *

**¿Les gusta? De los más largos que he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos!  
**

**Liila !**


	4. Mis primeros tiempos en Hogwarts

**Hola a todos. Me alegra que el capítulo tres les haya gustado. Por mi parte, tengo que agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, en el capítulo tres dos. Paso a contestarlos.**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL****: Harry tendrá, por el momento en este capítulo, dos primos, una de las cuales es el personaje principal del capítulo. El otro primo, es compañero de los gemelos Weasley. La composición de la familia está detallada unos renglones más abajo. Con respecto a lo segundo, será igual al libro. Lee el final del capítulo uno. Ahí se aclara esa duda. Petunia finge que odiaba a su hermana, y también que odia la magia.**

**Lena Hale Black:**** Me gustan mucho tus teorías. Empecemos a explicar todas tus preguntas. Primera, este capítulo sí es un flashback. Ale sí es tía de Harry, y en el presente está... mejor lee el capítulo. Emilia es tía de Harry, o sea, prima de Ale, James y Henry. ¿Te iluminé? Espero que sí. Por cierto, acepto que me digan Liila. Hasta luego.**

*** * * * ***

**Capítulo 4: Primeros tiempos en Hogwarts.**

01 de septiembre de 1991.

Estacion King Cross, Londres, Inglaterra.

-Suerte, Lelu. Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, tía Emilia. ¿Voy con Charlie?

-No, no. Charlie debe andar buscando a los gemelos Weasley y a Lee.

Charlie, el primo de Leanne, que ese año entraba a Hogwarts, entraba a tercero. Emilia y Alexa habían llevado a sus respectivos hijos mayores a la estación. Con ellas también había ido Paula, hermana menor de Emilia.

A pesar de que las tres mujeres sabían la verdad, todo el mundo las seguía considerando hermanas. Pero con el paso de los años, cada una había cambiado su forma de ser.

Emilia, a sus ya treinta y cuatro años (recién cumplidos), tenía dos hijos: Charlie, que tenía trece, y entraba a tercero, y la pequeña Sophie, de tres añitos, la cual saltaba para todos lados.

-Mami, mami, yo quiero ir a Hogwarts -Katrina, la hija mayor de las cuatro de Paula, tenía nueve años cumplidos a principios de mayo, más precisamente el ocho.

-Faltan dos años, Kat. Vas a venir con Geri.

Paula solamente tenía veintinueve, pero suficiente para tener cuatro hijas: Katrina, la mayor, de nueve; Serena, de siete, Kendra, de cinco, y Kellie, de tres. Los nombres de todas, a excepción de Serena, empezaban con la letra "K", pero el segundo nombre de Serena era Kylie.

-¡á! ¡Johannes me está pegando!

Alexa suspiró. Saludó a su hija mayor y miró a la segunda, Michaella, que tenía siete años. Su hijo, Johannes, tan solo tenía seis, pero juntos eran terribles.

-Lelu -llamó Katrina-. Mandame carta. Estoy casi segura que vas a quedar en Gryffindor.

-Gracias, Kat.

-¡Leanne Emily Potter!

-Sí, mamá, ya subo.

* * *

-¡Perdón! -dijo una niña de abundante pelo castaño, ojos de igual color, y dientes de adelante bastante largos.

-No te preocupes. Yo también estaba un poco despistada. Por cierto, soy Leanne Potter Heinonen.

-¿Por qué usas dos apellidos?

-Porque cuando nací, mis padres no estaban casados todavía, y decidieron ponerme primero el apellido de mi madre y luego el de mi padre. Mis hermanos menores tienen solamente el apellido de mi padre.

-Entonces, usas el apellido Potter.

-Sí.

-Por casualidad... ¿tu madre es algo de Harry Potter?

-La tía. Como si no supiera esa historia. Últimamente sale en el diario mágico que Lily y James Potter tenían hermanos idénticos a ellos...

-Sí, algo leí en unos libros que compré para informarme más.

-¿Eres hija de muggles?  
-Sí, me llamo Hermione Granger.

-Ahora entiendo. No te preocupes, yo soy mestiza. Mi padre es muggle, pero un familiar de él, mi bisabuela, era bruja. Mi abuela es squib. Solamente mis primas Astrid y Mandi son brujas. Y yo, pero mi madre es bruja.

-¿Tus primas? ¿Estudian en Hogwarts?

-No, Mandi estudia en Beauxbatons. Mi otra prima tiene la edad de mi tía Paula.

-Tu familia es un enredo.

-Lo sé. Vine a la estación con toda mi familia por parte de madre. Ah, ¡hola, Char!

Charlie miró a su prima.

-Hola, Leli. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Hermione Granger.

* * *

-Hola, ¿me ayudan a buscar mi sapo? Lo perdí, y no sé donde puede estar.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Te ayudaremos. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger, y ella es Leanne.

Las chicas habían decidido que Leanne fuera presentada solo con su nombre, para la gran sorpresa en la selección. El abuelo de Leanne, Charles, le había dicho en que consistía la selección, puesto que su primo no quería hacerlo.

-Neville... Longbottom.

* * *

-Ya le hemos dicho que no.

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Vamos a verlo, entonces.

El niño pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos azules, miró a Hermione.

-Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.

No pasó nada.

-¿Seguro que es un hechizo real? Yo solamente probé unos pocos, y funcionaron. Por ejemplo -se acercó al compañero de compartimiento del pelirrojo, un niño de cabello negro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes, que provocó que Leanne cerrara los ojos, dándose cuenta de quien era- ¡reparo! -Hermione apuntó a los lentes del ojiverde.

-Mmm... gracias -dijo, al ver que la niña le había reparado sus anteojos.

-Soy Hermione Granger, y ella es Leanne.

-¿Leanne qué? Soy Ron Weasley -soltó el pelirrojo.

-Harry Potter.

-Oh, eres tú. Apareces en... -Hermione empezó a ennumerar dos o tres libros en los cuales aparecía Harry, mientras Leanne entornaba sus ojos verdeazulados-. ¿No lo sabías? Yo que tú me pondría a buscar lo más posible.

-Lees demasiado, Hermione -dijo Leanne, hablando por primera vez-. Aunque yo también a veces lo hago, no es para saber todo.

Hermione se puso colorada.

* * *

-¡Potter, Leanne!

Hermione, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, sonrió. Fue la única que logró hacer algo que no fuera abrir la boca MUY grande, exceptuando al profesor Dumbledore. Mientras la niña rubia oscura se acercaba al sombrero, los gemelos Weasley le preguntaban a su amigo Charlie si ésa era su prima.

-Sí, lo es.

La larguísima charla finalizó cuando el sombrero gritó su elección.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña se sacó el sombrero, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, al lado de Hermione.

-¡Quedamos juntas! Le tengo que decir a mi familia.

-¿Que estás en Gryffindor?

-Sí -fue la respuesta, para luego murmurar una palabra en un idioma extraño-. Perdón. Fue sin querer.

-No, no hay problema.

* * *

31 de agosto de 1993.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Estoy nerviosa, Hermy.

Sentadas en la heladería Florean Fortescue, Leanne y Hermione hablaban. Hacía apenas media hora que los Weasley y Harry se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones.

-¿Por?

-Porque este año entran mis primas. Y son un peligro.

-¿Qué primas?

-Mis primas mayores. Sin contar a Charlie, claro. Geraldine Potter y Katrina Moreira.

* * * * *

**Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo. Por ahora les doy las gracias a:**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**

**Lena Hale Black**

**Melrose Cullen**

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**

**Rianne Black**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**

**Tengo 10 reviews gracias a ustedes, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El cinco lo publicaré rápido, a más tardar el jueves. Capaz puedo hacerlo y publico el seis y el siete, aunque antes tengo que escribirlos.**

**Saludos.**

**Liila!**


	5. Geri & Kat

**Hola a todos. Gracias por esperar la actualización. Para todos los seguidores de mi historia, tengo que darles una mala noticia: no actualizo hasta el 19 de febrero, y después hasta marzo no lo hago. Espero que a mi vuelta tenga muchos reviews. Hablando de reviews, paso a contestarlos:**

**Melrose Cullen: La primera parte de tu deseo se cumple en este capi, y la próxima, en el enredado capi seis.**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Harry no sabe que Leanne es su prima, eso es todo. Que tengan el mismo apellido no quiere decir que sean primos. Sirius va a Azkaban, pero, en un capítulo que no sé cuál será, es declarado inocente. Lo más probable que luego del descubrimiento de Harry que sus padres están vivos. Los dos años que me salteé fueron porque no tienen mucho que ver en la historia.**

**Lena Hale Black: Sí, el apellido Potter es muy conocido, pero también en el mundo muggle. Para mí hay mucha gente que se apellida Potter. Sí, Harry y Leanne se hacen amigos. No sé cuando conocerá a Alexa, lo tengo que pensar. Capaz capi siete. De Petunia se sabrá, eso seguro, capítulo seis. Las primas de Leanne son caprichosas (al menos las más chicas).**

**Pasemos al capítulo.**

* * * * *

**Capítulo 5: Geri & Kat.**

01 de septiembre de 1993

Colegio Hogwarts.

-¡Nos perdimos la selección! -le dijo Hermione a Leanne y a Harry.

-¡No! Le prometí a Kat y a Geri que estaría para la selección. Ni siquiera sé en que casa quedaron.

-Señorita Potter. Ustedes sigan -le dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick a Harry y a Hermione-. Le aviso que tanto la señorita Geraldine Potter como la señorita Katrina Moreira -Paula se había casado con un portugués- fueron seleccionadas en Gryffindor.

Leanne se acercó rapidísimo a la rubia de ojos grises y a la pelirroja de ojos verdes, la segunda de las cuales se parecía mucho a Lily Evans.

-¡Lelita! ¿Qué pasó?

-Secreto con Hermione -fue la respuesta-. Por las materias optativas.

-¿Cuáles tomaste?

-Todas, o sea, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Estudios Muggles? -preguntó Katrina-. ¡Si el tío es muggle!

-Me lo dijo Mandi. Dice que es bueno saber como toman los magos a los muggles, y Hermione piensa lo mismo que yo, ella también es hija de muggles.

-Por cierto, no me presenté -dijo Katrina-. Katrina Moreira, pero me dicen Kat.

-Geraldine Potter, pero me conocen como Geri.

-¿Es tu hermana?

-No, mi prima -contestó Leanne-. Cuando pueda te cuento el enredo más grande de la familia.

-Está bien.

* * *

02 de septiembre de 1993

Colegio Hogwarts

-¡Mira, Leli! ¡Carta de la familia!

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban a las extasiadas chicas de primero, que miraban las cartas que enviaban sus padres.

-Sí, lo vi. Hermione, tenemos tres clases a las nueve.

-¿Qué? -saltó Ron-. ¡Imposible! No pueden partirse en tres.

-Misterio. ¿Qué decías, Kat?

-Esta carta es para ti, es de la tía Ale.

_Lelu:_

_Le puedes decir a Hermione el tema. Vi, en verano, que es muy inteligente y responsable. No te preocupes. Por cierto, dime en qué casa quedaron Geri y Kat._

_Besos, te quiero mucho._

_Mamá._

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo muy importante en el recreo.

-¡Leli! ¡Pociones a primera!

-Que mala suerte.

-Sí, pero soy muy parecida a mamá, por lo que me contó del profesor voy a tener un problema.

-¿Por?

Geraldine miró a su prima.

-Porque eran amigos. Entonces le voy a traer recuerdos, como los ojos de él.

Leanne asintió y se levantó.

-Geri, Kat, me voy a clase. Tengo Adivinación. ¿Vamos chicos?

-Sí.

* * *

-Idiota, idiota, idiota -Hermione se quejaba de la profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney.

-Calma, calma. Tengo que ir a la lechucería.

-Bueno, vamos.

A pesar de haber tenido ya cuatro clases, Adivinación y Transformaciones en horario normal, y Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles con su "misterio".

Estaban en el recreo. Leanne le tenía que contestar la carta a su madre.

_Mamá:_

_Estoy bien, Geri y Kat quedaron en Gryffindor, pero no pude estar en la selección por el tema de los horarios. Tuve cuatro materias hasta hora (por un misterio, que luego te contaré) y las chicas tuvieron hora doble de Pociones. Decile a la tía Lily. Por cierto, ahora estoy a punto de contarle a Hermione el secreto. Espero que no haya problemas. Otra pregunta, ¿el tío James te dijo que PP se convertía en rata? Tengo una sospecha, debe ser por eso que Canuto se escapó de Azkaban. Nos vemos._

_Leanne._

-Hermione, esto es importante. No quiero que me interrumpas, ¿está bien? -Leanne divisó a sus primas. Geri venía más roja que su cabello, y Katrina no estaba mejor: venía furiosa.

-¡Leanne Emily Potter! ¡Ese Snape me sacó veinte puntos! Cinco por un error que hice sin querer, diez no contestar una pregunta bien, y cinco por ser yo.

-Geraldine Lily Potter, calma.

Hermione se alarmó. Seguramente lo que su mejor amiga le tenía que contar, tenía que ver con eso.

-Ya se lo dije.

-Katrina Paula Moreira, calma. Chicas, quédense. Me tienen que ayudar, se lo voy a contar a Hermione.

-¿Charlie no tiene que estar?

-Charlie nos va a jorobar. No por nada es de los mejores amigos de los gemelos Weasley.

Las niñas se sentaron.

-Bien. Seguramente recién, cuando dije el nombre completo de Geri, te habrás sorprendido. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí.

-Bueno. En realidad, Lily y James Potter...

-...están vivos -completó Kat.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Pero quién murió en su lugar?

-Sus hermanos gemelos.

-No entiendo nada.

-Tanto Lily como James tenían hermanos gemelos. Lily tenía a Marguerite, y James a Henry. Mi madre, hermana de James, vivió con la familia que vivía en Finlandia, donde Kat y yo nacimos.

-Ajá. Entonces están vivos, y Geri es hija de ellos.

-¡Bien! Pensé que iba a ser más difícil que captaras.

-¡Pero no soy hija única! Todo el mundo piensa que soy la hermana mayor, pero...

-Sin contar a Harry -se metió Kat.

-Está bien. Mi familia es grande. Tengo muchos primos. Geri.

-Tengo cinco hermanos menores. Nicholas tiene diez, viene el año que viene.

-¿Cinco?

-Sí, no sé cómo hicieron mis tíos -bromeó Kat.

-Bueno. Sigo. Luna tiene ocho, Julianne siete, y las gemelas cinco.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Arianne y April.

-Hermy... sobre esto que te contamos. No se lo digas a nadie. Menos que menos a Harry y a Ron. Van a tener que esperar unos años.

-No hay problema, yo no pensaba contárselo a nadie.

-Bueno, gracias. ¿Qué pasó en Pociones, chicas?

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando pasó la lista...

***Flashback***

-Katrina Moreira -dijo el profesor Snape.

-Aquí, profesor -la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja con ojos del mismo color que ella, o sea, su prima Geraldine.

Severus Snape siguió mirando a la pelirroja, se dijo para sí mismo "es imposible", y luego de tres alumnos más, se puso pálido.

-Geraldine Potter.

-Presente.

Al mirar a la niña directamente a los ojos, se puso más pálido todavía.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿le pasa algo?

-No, nada, señorita Moreira. Pero le aconsejo que no me hable si no quiere que le saque puntos.

Kat se quedó callada. Sabía, por su prima, que ese profesor era difícil.

-Potter.

Ahí arrancó la odisea para la pobre Geri. Cinco minutos después, cuando, sin querer, la pelirroja contestó una pregunta mal, el profesor tomó una decisión.

-Potter. Gryffindor perderá diez puntos por su mala contestación, y cinco por mirarme así, que me hace poner mal.

Snape quedó sorprendido. La niña solamente lo miró con indiferencia.

Luego de terminar la clase, cuando el profesor revisaba las pociones de sus novatos alumnos, se quedó mirando la de Geri un poquito más.

-Me parece, Potter, que tiene el talento de algún familiar suyo que yo desconozco, pero tiene un pequeño error. Por eso...

-¿Cuántos puntos me descuenta? Supongo que por lo que me dijo lo hará.

-Cinco. Es muy inteligente, Potter.

***Fin Flashback***

-¡Qué naturalidad, Geri! -se sorprendió Leanne.

-Sospeché que lo iba a ser, no por nada soy hija -bajó la voz, para que Harry y Ron, que sospechosamente pasaban por ahí- de James Potter y Lily Evans.

-¡Hola, gente! -saludó Ron

-Hola, Ron -saludó la pequeña rubia, con esa cabellera heredada de su madre Paula.

-Ron, Harry, ¿nos vienen a buscar?

-Sí. Es hora del almuerzo, y luego tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¡Lo que yo quiero tener es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Mamá se sorprendió mucho cuando supo quién era el profesor.

-¿Desde cuándo tía Alexa no se sorprende por algo? -bromeó Katrina.

-Elemental, mi querida Katrina -se burló Geraldine-. Desde que chiquitita, más chica que tu hermana menor, vivió en la otra punta de Europa.

-Geri, basta. Vamos al Gran Comedor. Por cierto, ¿qué materia tienen ahora?

-La que nombraron hace cinco minutos.

* * *

-Un boggart es un animal mágico, el cual cambia teniendo la forma de lo que más se tiene miedo.

-Muy bien, Geraldine.

Kat miró a su prima.

-Lily Potter, deja de parecerte a tu madre.

-Bueno, no por nada mi madre me puso los mismos nombres que ella, pero invertidos.

* * *

-¿Crees que Geri está bien?  
-¡Mamá! ¡Obvio que Geri está bien! -el único hijo varón de Lily y James, Nick, suspiró por nonagésima vez en el día-. ¡Luu!

Luna Potter apareció en la escalera. La chica, versión miniatura de su hermano mayor desconocido, aunque sin anteojos, de ocho años, suspiró también.

En ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy -Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta-. ¡Tía Ale!

-Hola, Lu -Michaella saludó a su prima.

-¡Luni! -Johannes abrazó a su prima, feliz de verla.

-Ya es demasiado, dejala, no seas malo. Mamá, acordate de la noticia.

-Sí, Michie, me acuerdo.

-Ale, decinos por favor que pasó.

Alexa casi responde la pregunta, pero dos niñas de cinco años, pelirrojas de ojos marrones, bajaron por la escalera, seguidas por una pelinegra de ojos también marrones.

Luna suspiró otra vez.

-Vez número setenta y siete -la cabellera roja de su hermano, acompañada de esos ojos verdes, la hicieron casi suspirar otra vez.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir arriba? -preguntó Luna.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Luna y Johannes subieron la escalera, pero antes, le hicieron una seña a Julianne para que subiera con ellos. Mientras tanto, Michie y Nick se habían sentado en el sillón. Arianne y April, mientras, saltaban para todos lados.

-A ver, Nicholas -Michie era la única que tenía permiso para llamar a su primo por su nombre completo-. Me parece que las enanas quieren que Sophie y Kellie estén acá.

-Y Ju necesita a Kendra.

-¿Yo a Serena? -se burló.

-No sé -fue la respuesta del niño.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ale? -gritó James.

-¿Qué pasa, papá que hay tanto alboroto?

-No, tío, la pregunta la contesto yo -dijo Michie.

-¿Qué pasa, Michaella?

-Mamá está embarazada de dos meses.

-Mamá, esta lechuza es para la tía Ale -interrumpió April.

-¿Qué dice mamá, de quién es?

-De Lelu. Geri y Kat quedaron en Gryffindor. Hoy le cuenta a Hermione nuestro tema.

-Ya se lo debe haber contado -opinó Michie.

-Sí, supongo. Pero espero que ni Harry ni Ron se enteren. Por cierto, Lily, ¿qué pasó con tu hermana?

-Hace lo mismo de siempre. Aunque este año con Harry fue peor, me contó lo que le había hecho a la hermana de Vernon, Marge, y me dijo que se había puesto a llorar, de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-Eso pasa por disimular -masculló James.

-James, es necesario. Todo el mundo piensa que Petunia es anti magia.

-Hermanito, perdiste. Ahora, déjenme irme. ¡Johannes, nos vamos!

-¡Mamá, si nos vamos me voy con Serena!

-Está bien, Michie, no nos vamos. ¡Johannes, te puedes quedar con Lu!

-¿Estás bien, James?

En ese instante sonó la puerta.

-¡Sirius! Explícame cómo escapaste de Azkaban y sabías que estábamos vivos...

-Que Peter nos iba a traicionar, que mataron a Maggie y Henry...

-Ya basta -cortó Alexa-. Hola, Sirius. Alexa, mucho gusto. Ahora sí. ¿Por qué razón escapaste de Azkaban?

Nick y Michie estaban aterrados. Las gemelas se habían ido para arriba, a molestar a los tres que estaban en el cuarto de Luna y Julianne.

-Es Sirius Black -murmuró Michie.

-¡Pero conoce a mis padres!

-Y obvio, tonto, a mi madre no la va a conocer.

-Tienes razón.

-Antes de contestar -empezó Sirius-, quisiera saber quiénes son estos niños tan "atractivos" -parecía volver a sus épocas de Hogwarts.

La rubia de ojos celestes, y el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se sonrojaron.

-Es nuestro hijo, Nick, y la hija de Ale, Michie.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ninguno de tus hijos usa anteojos!  
-Sí, Arianne y April los usan en la escuela. No es que no vean como yo, pero los necesitan.

-¿Luna? ¿Julianne? ¿Nick? ¿Geri?

-Ninguno los necesita. Y si Nick y Geri los necesitaran, sería malo para sus ojos. ¿No ves, Ale, que son verdes?  
-Sí, veo.

-Esperen, no entiendo nada. ¿Tienes más hijos que Harry y Nick? ¿O yo escuché mal?

-No escuchaste bien. Todas mis hijas mujeres -dijo Lily-. Geri tiene once, entró ayer a Hogwarts. Es idéntica a mí. Luna tiene ocho, está arriba, es idéntica a Harry, pero sin anteojos. Julianne tiene siete, es idéntica a James en todo. Y Arianne y April tienen cinco, son pelirrojas de ojos marrones.

Sirius quedó duro. Al igual que Nick, y que Michie.

-Ah, lo siento. Me olvidé de presentarme. Soy Sirius Black. Pero antes de que digan nada, soy inocente, y eso es lo que les explicaré... pero antes, ¿cuántos años tienen?  
-Diez.

-Nueve.

-Como ustedes saben, solamente muy pocas personas saben que James y Lily están vivos. ¿Saben quiénes murieron en su lugar?

-Sí, la hermana gemela de Lily, Marguerite, y el hermano gemelo de James, Henry.

-Muy bien... Michie, ¿no?  
-Sí.

-Espera, Sirius. ¿Te enteraste que Remus es profesor en Hogwarts?  
-No. Déjame explicarle esto a los niños.

* * *

-Geraldine y Katrina, agradecería que se quedaran un rato más.

Las niñas asintieron.

-Bien. Geraldine, me sorprendí al verte. Eres idéntica a tu madre.

-Geri. No mucha gente me dice Geraldine. No es que no me guste, es muy largo.

-Está bien. Geri, me gustaría que le mandaras saludos a tus padres, y fuera de clase, dime Remus. ¿Alguien que no sea de la familia sabe el secreto?

-Sí, Hermione Granger.

-Está bien. Otra cosa, si saben algo de Sirius Black, no lo crean. Es inocente. Cambiando el tema, ¿qué animales tienen los chicos de tercero?

-Bueno. ¿Todos?

-Sí.

-Si mal no recuerdo -empezó la pelirroja-, las chicas solamente tienen animales Hermione y Leanne. Hermione tiene un gato llamado Crookshanks, y Lelu tiene una lechuza, Mitchie.

-¿Porqué se llama así?  
-Por un parecido con el apodo de Michaella, que es Michie.

-Bien. ¿Los chicos?

-Harry tiene una lechuza, Hedwig. Neville un sapo, que si no me equivoco se llama Trevor. Seamus y Dean no tienen nada. Ron tiene una rata, Scabbers.

Remus se sobresaltó.

-¿La rata tiene alguna particularidad?

-Lelu dijo que le faltaba un dedo.

-Bien. Gracias chicas.

-De nada.

* * *

-Gracias por la explicación, Sirius. Así que Pettigrew los traicionó, y mató a toda esa gente, para luego convertirse en rata. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo te escapaste.

-Convertido en perro.

-¿Pero por qué? -la rubia era una máquina de hacer preguntas.

Les mostró un recorte de un diario.

-¡Esa es la familia Weasley! -dijo Michie-. Ron es el mejor amigo de Harry. Lelu también es una de sus mejores amigas.

-Bien. ¿Me podrías señalar a Ron?  
Michaella señaló al pelirrojo (aunque en la foto no se viera), que le pasaba un brazo a la niña por encima del hombro.

-Bien. Mira la rata.

Nick miró la rata detenidamente.

-Le falta un dedo.

-Esa es la prueba. James, esa rata... es Peter.

* * * * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El título es así porque se presenta uno de los personajes principales, Geri Potter. Capaz tiene una segunda parte, con otro nombre, pero más tarde.**

**¡Dejen reviews! Me hacen más feliz.**

**Liila !**


End file.
